


Bratty Ness

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Choking, Daddy Kink, F/M, Smut, Spit Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Vanessa has been a very naughty girl, and after her punishment, her daddy makes her feel good.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo





	Bratty Ness

**Author's Note:**

> based off my username lmao

"No daddy, I don't wanna go!" Vanessa pouted and stomped her feet as Brock tried to drag Vanessa out of the door.

"Ness, baby, we have to." Vanessa stuck her tongue out at Brock and swatted his hand off of her arm. She ran to her room and went into her fairy tent in her room and pulled a blanket over her. Despite being eighteen, Vanessa acted like a child. Nothing was wrong with her; she just enjoyed being childish. Including throwing tantrums.

"Sweetheart, it's time to go." Brock was growing increasingly frustrated but he didn't wanna yell at his girlfriend.

"No, no, no!" Vanessa kicked her feet, consequently kicking Brock and he snapped.

"VANESSA, WE'RE LEAVING!" Vanessa flinched at Brock's loud tone and felt tears coming to her eyes. She got out of her tent and sniffled as Brock roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her to the car. They were silent the whole way to dinner with their friend, Dane. They were having dinner at Nobu and when they got there, Vanessa sulked the whole time.

"So, Vanessa, how's life?" Dane asked and Vanessa rolled her eyes.

"Brock is a big meanie." Brock kept his cool and smiled.

"Sweetie, remember how much I do for you." Vanessa crossed her arms as Brock and Dane talked the rest of dinner.

-

"What the FUCK were you doing Vanessa?!" Vanessa was crying and sobbing as Brock yelled at her.

"I-I'm sorry, daddy!" She wouldn't stop crying and it pissed Brock off even more.

"That's it, that's enough, take off your dress." Sniffling and breathing in short breaths, Vanessa stepped out of her light pink babydoll dress, revealing unicorn print panties and a white training bra.

"Bend over on daddy's lap." Vanessa sniffled and bent over Brock's lap..

"Count for me." Brock raised his hand and smacked Vanessa's ass, making her wince.

"One." Another smack.

"Two." Seven smacks later, Vanessa was a shaking mess.

"T-ten, please stop daddy," She meekly said and Brock stopped.

"Good girl." Vanessa stood up on wobbly legs and when she went to put her dress back on, Brock stopped her.

"Not so fast babygirl," He started.

"Daddy wants to make his baby feel good now." Vanessa looked at Brock and nodded.

"Take off your bra and panties." Vanessa obeyed and took them off. Brock stood up and grabbed Vanessa's arm and threw her on the bed. Brock harshly grabbed Vanessa's small, perky breasts and squeezed them hard, pulling and tugging on her tiny, dark brown nipples after.

"Open your mouth." Vanessa opened her mouth and Brocks spit in it.

"Swallow." Vanessa swallowed and Brock gently placed his hand on Vanessa's throat.

"Want me to choke your pretty little self?" Vanessa nodded.

"Use your words."

"Yes, daddy." Brock applied a tiny bit of pressure and slid his other hand down Vanessa's stomach and down to her pussy. She was wet as fuck and when Brock slid his finger in, Vanessa moaned. Brock slid another finger in and started really choking Vanessa. He finger fucked her hard and fast and choked her harder. Vanessa tapped on his hand and he let up, letting Vanessa take a few deep breaths. Brock curled his fingers up, hitting Vanessa's g spot and she gasped for air, a moan coming out gargled. Vanessa opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out and Brock spit on it again, and Brock let up to let her swallow.

"I-I'm gonna come soon, daddy," Vanessa moaned, voice raspy.

"You gonna come for daddy, you little slut?" Vanessa nodded.

"Mhm," Her eyes were heavy lidded and pupils blown out with lust, neck red and already bruising. Brock was painfully hard, but he wanted to focus on his little girl, make her feel good. Brock leaned down and licked and sucked on Vanessa's sensitive little nipple, making her let out a sharp, high pitched moan. Brock relentlessly slammed hisf fingers in and out of Vanessa's tight pussy and he felt it clenching and unclenching.

"O-oh my gosh, daddy I'm gonna come!"

"Come for daddy, babygirl." With that, Vanessa squeezed her eyes shut and screamed as she came, squirting all over Brock's hand. Vanessa's whole body shook and twitched and she saw stars as electricity coursed through her veins and heat spreading all over her body. Vanessa's orgasm ended after some time and she was sweating and breathing heavily. Brock pulled his fingers out and Vanessa shuddered, body racked with after shocks. She lied there for a while, eyes closed and mouth parted.

"I'm sorry for getting mad you, sweetheart." Vanessa opened her eyes.

"It's okay, daddy." Brock leaned down and kissed Vanessa's forehead and helped her onto her feet.

"I love you, honey bunny." Vanessa smiled and giggled at the name and hugged Brock.

"I love you too."


End file.
